Marshall D Effy - La Voluntad de los D
by effy7
Summary: Marshall D Effy, su protagonista, se cruzará con Portgas D Ace el cuál cambiará por completo el destino de su viaje y marcará más que con fuego el camino de su vida... con el tiempo Effy aprenderá a ver con otros ojos al mundo y a la gente, aprenderá a confiar, entenderá lo que es el amor y se dará cuenta de que no esta sola.
1. Prólogo

Marshall D Effy

Prólogo

Después de esto, ¿Hay algo más? ¿Cómo se sigue?, ¿Puedo continuar? Mi cuerpo ya no quiere moverse, mi mente ya no quiere pensar ¿Queda algo que me motive a mantenerme con vida? Solo siento el vacío ¿Soy incluso egoísta al permitirme sentir esto?, ¿al permitirme perderme, al hacer a un lado mi propósito? ¿Encontraré la voluntad? ¿Perdí la voluntad? Esa voluntad de la cuál tanto escuché, de la que cuentan las historias… el peso de un nombre, de una letra... la voluntad de los "D".

Era una noche peculiarmente cálida en la ciudad sin ley de Mock Town, Jaya, primera mitad de Grand Line. Antes de los sucesos ocurridos en la guerra de Marineford.

Una joven de aproximadamente veinte años, bajaba las escaleras de la posada donde se encontraba alojada, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, en su mayoría piratas de mala calaña. Bebían, apostaban y comían con los peores modales que se podía llegar a observar, algunos con mujeres en sus regazos, otros simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del alcohol.

La muchacha se sentó en una mesa apartada y pidió comida y bebida, estaba claro que el lugar no era ningún lujo, más bien todo lo contrario, pero era lo mejor que se podía pedir después de tantos días en altamar colada en un barco, robando comida y durmiendo en los almacenes. Aunque sea, allí había podido bañarse, y esta noche disfrutaría de comida caliente y una cama donde dormir. Pero también claro estaba que no era el lugar más adecuado para que una chica de su belleza pasara desapercibida. La gentuza no tardo en poner su atención en ella, un par de piratas se sentaron a los lados de su mesa, y empezaron con lo que claramente eran intentos fallidos de seducción barata. Ella seguía bebiendo como si nada pasara. Tras unos minutos haciendo caso omiso de todas las propuestas indecentes de los sujetos, uno de ellos la rodeo con sus brazos e intentó manosearla. La joven lo golpeó de un puñetazo y otros se acercaron para tratar de unirse a la diversión. Ella acertó una patada a otro de los hombres, el cual cayó de culo al piso, vinieron dos por detrás y la sostuvieron por los brazos.

En otra mesa de la posada, un joven alto de cabello negro y el rostro cubierto de pecas se puso de pie.

En el mismo momento algo brilló en el aire, y la atmósfera se tornó densa y dulce por un momento. Otros piratas habían empezado más peleas, el tabernero gritaba furioso. El muchacho de cabello oscuro, perdió de vista a la chica. Cuando la volvió a ver, los hombres gritaban enfurecidos, algunos de ellos se habían quedado inmóviles y otros se retorcían en el piso. Volaban platos, se derramaban bebidas y se repartían golpes en todas las direcciones. -¡Fuego! –Gritó una mujer –Una mesa y parte de una columna de madera habían comenzado a arder. En el momento de distracción la chica sintió como una mano cálida la agarró firme por la muñeca y tiró de ella, vio llamas y sintió un profundo calor, pero no se quemó.

La noche era calurosamente anormal. En el exterior se escuchaba el bullicio amortiguado de la posada.

-¡Suéltame! –con un movimiento brusco de su brazo, la muchacha se soltó de la mano del joven.

-¡Ey!, ¡Ey! no tienes por qué reaccionar así, solo intentaba ayudar…

-Pues no creo haber pedido ayuda -agregó ella mientras comenzó a caminar para alejarse de aquél lugar lo antes posible.

El chico la seguía, y ella aligeraba el paso cada vez más. Cuando se encontró en una callejuela oscura, se detuvo en seco. El la observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?, ya tuve suficiente acoso con lo acaba de pasar -dijo fastidiada volteando el rostro sin mirarle.

-No me malinterpretes, solo que creí poco cortés no intervenir en una situación así.

-No era necesaria ninguna intervención, me podría haber deshecho de ellos ahí mismo, solo que no quería causar alboroto.

El muchacho comenzó a reír a carcajadas – ¡¿alboroto?! Jajaja, me parece que se armó suficiente -dijo divertido.

-¿De qué diablos te estas riendo?, lo digo enserio. ¡Piérdete! No te metas en mi camino.

-De acuerdo –añadió él tras meditar un poco –a propósito… creo que te dejaste tus pertenencias en la posada, ¿no es así?

La chica se sonrojo, furiosa. – Maldición, da igual, no las necesito.

-¿Acaso tienes dinero? -Preguntó él.

-Eso no te incumbe -Dijo ella con expresión cansina y la cabeza agachas. Se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizo hacia abajo, acuclillándose en el suelo mientras suspiraba con mala gana.

Él, con aires de distraído, hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado. –Si me permites te puedo ayudar, al parecer estas sola en la isla… no es que me quiera entrometer, es simplemente que no me gusta ver a una señorita en apuros, y no hacer nada… -Agregó mientras miraba para un costado, un poco sonrojado, con una expresión un tanto infantil.

Ella giro su rostro y lo observó de perfil, estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios problemas que ni le había prestado atención, enseguida notó que era muy atractivo y bien formado. El volteó su cara y quedaron cruzando miradas enfrentados, ella se sonrojó muy notoriamente y quitó la mirada. –No me has dicho tu nombre -agrego rápido para disimular, en tono desinteresado.

-Ace -Me llamo Ace.

-Portgas, D Ace- Agregó tras unos segundos ella, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en la nada.

-Bueno, es un alago que una chica tan linda conozca mi nombre -Dijo Ace cambiando enseguida la actitud infantil por una sonrisa espontánea y despreocupada. -¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Effy -Marshall D Effy.

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico se desdibujó en un instante y su expresión cambió completamente.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Romance Dawn

**_Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del Prologo de esta historia, y que si tal es el caso y continúan leyendo me dejen sus opiniones sobre este capi. Como notarán, la historia empieza con intensidad. :3_**

 ** _Por cierto, me faltó presentarme, mi nombre es Florencia y soy argentina. Soy ilustradora y también soy amante del anime y de los videojuegos. Esta es una historia que tengo escrita desde hace tiempo y aun sigo desarrollando el final, así que si tiene aceptación iré actualizando bastante rápido. La historia avanza conforme a la linea temporal y a los sucesos de la serie ;)_**

 ** _Espero disfruten del capi!_**

El cielo de esa sofocante noche, no conocía su límite, las estrellas lo cubrían, y la enorme luna iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad portuaria.

Luego de un rato, Ace rompió el silencio –Imagino que entonces debes tener alguna relación directa con Marshall D Teach -dijo con tono serio mientras se ponía de pie.

Hubo unos largos segundos de silencio.

-¡Habla mujer!, ¿quién eres? -Le soltó en tono amenazante.

Effy también se puso de pie, dándole la espalda.-Eso a ti no te incumbe, agradece haya tenido la cortesía de darte mi nombre -Su voz sonaba totalmente seria. Atinó a dar un paso hacia delante pero el chico le tomó la muñeca y la hizo girar hacia él.

-Responde a mi pregunta o no te dejaré ir.

-¡Vete al diablo! -le gritó ella, y retorció su muñeca para zafarse. En ese mismo momento, él la empujó contra la pared de la callejuela inmovilizándole el otro brazo.

-Así no es como trato a las mujeres, pero no me estás dando otra opción.

Ahí donde Ace la sostenía, su piel le empezó a quemar. Effy contuvo un gemido de dolor, y en ese instante surgieron enredaderas con espinas que se aferraron en torno al cuello y extremidades del chico.

-¿Con que una usuaria eh? Supongo que sabrás, que una paramecia no tiene muchas chances contra el poder de una logia. -Las llamas que surgieron de Ace quemaron en cuestión de segundos la planta que se enroscaba por su cuerpo, y en su piel blanca tan solo quedaron marcas rojas y varios hilillos de sangre en donde se habían enterrado las espinas.

El brazo del chico se transformó en fuego, y al mismo tiempo el aire se llenó de esporas brillantes, todo el cuerpo de Ace se paralizó.

-No subestimes el poder de una paramecia. Puedo hacer muchas cosas con mi habilidad, ya te dije, podría haber matado en segundos a los tipos de la taberna. En este mismo momento podría envenenar tu cuerpo inmóvil y causarte una muerte lenta, así que déjame en paz y no te metas en mi camino. -Agregó ella altanera y triunfante, mientras hizo ademán de irse.

Pero para su sorpresa el fuego de Ace se extendió y la rodeó. Sintió el calor ardiente en su piel, al punto de empezar a quemarla. Las llamas le bloquearon el camino por ambos lados. Era notable que no sería tan fácil plantarle cara a una logia tan poderosa. Además, sabía que a quién se estaba poniendo en contra era nada menos que al comandante de la segunda división de los de piratas del Yonko Shirohige. Así que optó por desistir. Podría haberle plantado batalla, sí, hasta creía que quizás tenía alguna chance de vencerle, o escapar, pero no sin pagar un alto precio. Si quería salir ilesa, desistir era lo más sabio. Así que de mala gana levanto sus brazos en señal de sumisión.

Ace recuperó la movilidad en su cuerpo y la miró expectante. -¿Bien?

-Bien -contestó ella con cara de enfado. Tras unos segundos de hacerse rogar, agregó; -Soy la sobrina de Marshall D. Teach.

El muchacho rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una soga, le ató las manos y le tiro de la camisa. –Vamos, camina.

-¡¿A dónde?! -dijo Effy con enfado mientras se tropezaba.

-Vendrás conmigo.

Caminaron por la callejuela hasta que salieron a una plaza. Mock Town era una ciudad conocida por ser el lugar predilecto de los piratas a la hora de descansar y andar a libre albedrio, tratándose de un sitio sin ley, había todo tipo gentuza por donde se mire.

Un par de piratas andrajosos bebían saque y reían a carcajadas sentados en el suelo de la plaza, más a lo lejos había otros grupos; cantando, jugando cartas y haciendo apuestas. Cuando Ace pasó con Effy varios gritaron en acto de aprobación –¡Así se hace! -¡Si cambias de opinión y quieres compartir el botín avisa! -¡Te cambio a tu puta por estas tres, ¿Qué me dices?, no es mal trato!

El joven hizo caso omiso de las habladurías de los sujetos, y siguió su camino con la chica, mientras a ésta le hervía la sangre de la rabia contenida.

Era cierto que Effy era una chica preciosa, y nunca pasaba desapercibida; tenía el cabello castaño cortado irregular y le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran del color azul oscuro de lo profundo del mar. En cuanto a su manera de vestir, no había hombre que no la mirase dos veces, llevaba un short rojo, con rayas blancas verticales, botas texanas marrones, y una camisa blanca sin mangas, con algunos botones desabrochados, que dejaban ver su prominente escote y parte de su sostén.

Les siguieron gritando hasta que Ace la condujo por otra calle, menos frecuentada, pasaron por bares, casas de placer y tabernas. Se notaba que la ciudad nunca dormía. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente caminaron por un sendero, que conducía a una especie de bosque. El sonido de la ciudad se había apagado, solo se escuchaban los susurros de la vegetación, algún que otro animal y la calma de la noche.

Continuaron caminando si decir una sola palabra. Effy iba justo por detrás de él, siguiéndole el paso, guiada por la cuerda que la mantenía atada. En un momento tropezó con una raíz y se topó con la ancha espalda del chico, sintió el aroma de su cabello y no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente atraída. Sabía que en otra situación hubiera luchado por escapar aunque eso le costara su vida. Pero esta vez… sentía miedo y excitación por igual.

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño claro, junto a un canal, Effy dedujo que de seguro desembocaba en el mar, puesto que allí amarrada se encontraba una barcaza de viaje con su vela recogida.

-Sube -Ordenó Ace y la empujó.

Effy subió a la barca y él la condujo hasta el mástil y ahí la dejó atada, a la espera de su relato.

-Bien, ahora que estamos aquí me gustaría que me cuentes un poco acerca de Teach, a decir verdad me gustaría que me lo cuentes todo, casualmente tengo cierto interés en su paradero…

-Lamento decirte que no tengo ninguna información que te ayude con eso. Marshall D. Teach, es el hermano y asesino de mi padre, no hay nada que me involucre con él salvo el querer matarlo.

Se notaba que Ace estaba sorprendido pero pretendía no estarlo.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? -Agregó.

-Los Marshall D. desde generaciones inmemoriales protegieron el poder de la fruta del demonio de la oscuridad, se sabe que el poder que esa esa fruta alberga es uno de los más grandes que haya existido jamás, pero casi no hay registros de usuarios, puesto que mi familia se ocupó de protegerla generación tras generación desde hace cientos de años. No como usuarios sino como guardianes. Manteniéndola en secreto.

-Mi padre notó que su hermano Teach comenzó a actuar extraño, se relacionaba con gentes extrañas, y su forma de ser había cambiado. Supimos enseguida que las cosas no marchaban bien, y que el secreto de la familia corría peligro. Pronto mi padre tomó la decisión de comer la fruta para asegurar la protección del poder. Pero al poco tiempo fue asesinado, y Teach se fugó de la isla.

-Estos sucesos, tuvieron lugar hace diez años, yo era una niña...pero juré que algún día cumpliría con mi deber y encontraría la fruta, para convertirme en su guardiana. Desde entonces comencé a viajar, entrenarme, mezclarme con piratas, gobernantes, y todo aquel que me pudiera dar un rastro sobre la localización de la fruta. Supe que mi tío se hizo pirata, y también se encontraba en la búsqueda del poder que él mismo se ocupó de liberar en el mundo. Ese había sido su plan desde el principio. Tiempo después se unió a Shirohige, como te darás cuenta, él sabía que siendo parte de su tripulación las chances de encontrar la fruta eran muchísimo más grandes… El resto de la historia creo que ya la conoces. – Concluyó Effy.

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que te encuentras en esta isla siguiendo el rastro de Teach…- Dedujo Ace tras escuchar el relato de la chica.

Effy no quiso afirmarlo, pero enseguida empezó a vociferar con rabia – ¡No te atrevas a meterte en mi camino, el maldito Teach es mío! ¡Yo misma seré quién se ocupe de cortar su cabeza!

-Teach mató a un hombre de mi tripulación y eso se paga con la muerte -Yo seré quién se ocupe de juzgarlo. Luego puedes irte a buscar tu fruta tranquila. -Dijo Ace, mientras Effy enrojecía de furia.

-¡Te dije que no te metas en esto! ¡Estoy dispuesta a todo por mi objetivo, no me lo quitarás! –Gritó la muchacha enardecida. -¡Sácame la maldita soga!

Ace dio un paso hacia delante y le desató del mástil de la barca, pero le dejó las manos amarradas.

-Siéntate -Dijo él.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que te sientes y te quedes quieta, estoy harto de tus gritos.

Effy se mantuvo de pie. Le comenzaba a gustar hacerse rogar por él. Cada vez sentía más calor, sin duda era el aura que emanaba el chico.

-Si no te sientas haré que lo hagas -Dijo él dando un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ambos y colocando su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

La muchacha no se movió. Sentía satisfacción mientras lo provocaba.

Ace le mantuvo una mirada llena de osadía y diversión mientras dio otro paso obligándola a tirarse para atrás. Ella perdió el equilibrio, cayó hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo.

Ace se agachó y se acomodó para colocarse encima de la chica, y ella intentó quitarlo respondiendo con una patada que él detuvo.

Entre forcejeos, la obligó a recostarse, le abrió las piernas bruscamente y colocó las suyas en medio, para evitar que ella pudiera cerrarlas.

-¡Maldito! -Maldijo Effy intentando retorcerse -pero era demasiado notorio que sus intentos por contenerse no eran más que un reflejo natural, un intento vano de no aceptar que se moría por rendirse al completo a lo que fuera que provenga por parte de ese hombre.

Ace sacó una cuchilla de su cinturón y cortó la soga con que le ataba las manos. Luego le sostuvo los brazos a ambos lados y acercó su rostro al de ella. Ella hizo la cara a un lado, pero él le acercó sus labios al cuello, y así se mantuvo unos segundos que parecieron eternos. La chica sentía el vapor de su respiración y el calor que era cada vez intenso. Finalmente bajó sus labios y le besó suave y lentamente el cuello, un solo beso. La muchacha sentía como la camisa se le pegaba con el sudor a la espalda, no podía sopórtalo más, todo en su cuerpo ardía, notó enseguida como sus pezones se pusieron rígidos, su femineidad quería sentir el fuego de Ace. Volvió su rostro, buscando el del chico y comenzó a responder con su boca a la de él. Mordió lentamente sus carnosos labios y él no tardó en introducirle su lengua, y ella lo correspondió.

Ante la demostración de aceptación él le soltó los brazos. La agarró por sus caderas, y rápida y bruscamente comenzó a recorrerle el contorno del cuerpo, de ese cuerpo perfecto, esas curvas que rogaban ser transitadas por sus manos. La transpiración de la joven hizo que sus ropas se le adhieran al cuerpo, dejando transparentar sus pechos, y ahí fue donde él se detuvo para sostenerlos y luego masajearlos con ansias.

El simple rose de sus dedos en sus pezones, le quitaba a Effy el aliento, y hacía respire con dificultad e intente contener un gemido tras otro mientras se mordía los labios, para no mostrarse tan dispuesta, tan vulnerable. Entonces él se sentó encima de ella y con sus dos manos tiro de su blusa para abrirla, y le arranco varios botones, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Mientras le tocaba los senos la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa satisfactoria y llena de seguridad disfrutando de lo que estaba provocando, siguió besando su cuello, y mordiendo suavemente su piel, se detuvo junto a su oreja, y comenzó a besar y morder ahí. La delicada piel de la chica se marcaba con facilidad al tiempo que ella escuchaba la respiración agitada del muchacho junto a su oído. Era demasiado, no podía soportarlo más. El miembro del muchacho le presionaba ahí debajo, en la zona perfecta. Le sentía quemar. ¿O era ella quién lo quemaba a él?

Effy decidió que no se mostraría sumisa, movió sus manos y las colocó en las caderas del chico, él llevaba la camisa abierta dejando ver su torso, atlético y perfectamente moldeado, ella movió sus manos y comenzó a recorrerle las caderas, lentamente subió por su espalda, apretando fuerte, y dejando el rastro de sus uñas, quería marcarlo, quería que le pertenezca.

Se siguieron besando, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, ya nada importaba más que sentir el cuerpo del otro, Effy volvió a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del chico, su espalda, sus brazos, beso y mordió su cuello, allí donde las espinas se habían clavado, lamió la piel y la sangre seca, acarició su pecho y noto los latidos rápidos e impacientes del moreno. Se moría de calor pero quería quemarse más, la respiración apresurada y sonora del chico la volvía loca. Y él se volvía loco viendo como ella disfrutaba de su cuerpo, sabiendo que él era la causa de su éxtasis. Hasta que Ace no pudo resistir más y bruscamente le quitó el short, se bajó el pantalón y la penetró al primer intento. Effy arqueó su espalda lanzando un grito que hizo eco hasta perderse en el bosque y probó el fuego.

Probó el fuego y lo sintió dentro de su cuerpo, pero no se quemaba, sino que era todo placer. Un placer que no había conocido. Había tenido muchos amantes, hombres que sabían cómo satisfacerla, hombres que no, a veces solo los usaba, a veces algo le llegaban a gustar, pero nunca había vivido una sensación como aquella… Perdió todo control de sus pensamientos, solo sentía sus fuertes embestidas, las acompañó, se unió a él. Pronto ya no se supo adonde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y dónde comenzaba el del otro.

Ace respiraba fuerte tomando bocanadas de aire en cuanto podía, Effy cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras le brotaban algunas lágrimas. Cuando el éxtasis llegó a su punto máximo, él se descargó en su interior profiriendo un largo gemido y Effy gritó y sintió el placer una y otra vez, repetidas veces como nunca antes lo había hecho, hasta que las sacudidas de su cuerpo fueron disminuyendo lentamente, una a una. Pronto ambos se encontraron en un enredo de sus cuerpos, y así como habían terminado, sin la intención de mover ningún musculo, dejaron paso a un suave y relajante sueño que los cubrió a los dos con su manto.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Orgullo o Verguenza

La chica amaneció acurrucada sobre el pecho de Ace. Levantó un poco la cabeza y observó al chico que todavía dormía plácidamente. Con esa cara con pecas, mechones de cabello oscuro cayendo sobre su rostro y esa expresión aniñada y tranquila, se veía muy hermoso e indefenso. Se sentía cálida y protegida a pesar de estar con un extraño. No pudo forzarse a hacer más que bajar la cabeza y volver a caer presa del sueño.

Horas más tarde Effy despertó con el sol matutino picando sobre su piel.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado de espaldas en el borde de la barca mirando hacia el agua, se veía muy tranquilo, suspiró y estiró sus piernas dejando que sus pies descalzos rocen el agua, mientras la brisa le mecía suavemente el cabello. Pensaba en cuál sería la reacción de ella cuando despertara. ¿Le daría vergüenza? ¿estaría furiosa? o quizás ¿resentida con él por haberla tratado tan descaradamente? o ¿actuaría como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado?

La mañana estaba muy serena, aquel lugar parecía un pequeño paraíso, el sol, la vegetación y el sonido de la naturaleza formaban una combinación sumamente relajante.

Effy se incorporó con actitud perezosa y se estiró con cautela para desentumecer los músculos de brazos y piernas. No tenía nada claro cómo actuar en tal situación y menos sabía que esperarse de parte de su acompañante.

Sentía que había vendido su alma al diablo y sin duda el diablo le exigiría el pago de su deuda. Pero aun así no había intentado irse de allí antes de que él despertara. En parte consideraba que su voluntad flaqueaba.

Optó por mantener el silencio, y quedarse sentada tratando de disfrutar de aquel lugar.

-¿Tienes hambre?, tengo algo para desayunar… dijo él tras verla despierta, fingiendo cierta naturalidad al hablar.

-Quisiera agua caliente por favor- contestó ella cordialmente.

-Bueno… eso no será problema- dijo él, acto seguido sirvió agua en un recipiente metálico y generó fuego para calentarla. –Aquí tienes- dijo luego de unos minutos.

\- Gracias- dijo Effy, se sentía incomoda y avergonzada. Se colocó de espaldas e hizo crecer varias hierbas que agregó luego al agua.

-¿Qué estas preparando, una especie de té?- Preguntó él.

-Si

-¿Puedo tomar? Me sentaría bien algo que beber, todavía no he desayunado.

-Emm… No- Respondió ella. Luego de un silencio, para no parecer egoísta explicó – es té de la luna, para evitar… tú sabes.

\- Oh, ya veo… -Dijo Ace mirando para otro lado un poco sonrojado. Más tarde agregó con un poco de dificultad -Sabes… quisiera disculparme por haber sido tan impulsivo…

Effy se sorprendió, puesto que no esperaba una disculpa bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero optó por contestar intentando sonar altanera.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte pues no sucedió nada que yo no haya querido.- dijo dando un sorbo a la infusión.

A pesar de supuestamente haber intentado violarla, sonaba bastante sincero, tal vez sólo la había querido poner a prueba, después de todo era cierto que ella también lo había deseado y no había puesto demasiado empeño en oponerse.

-En ese caso… ¿quieres decir que puede volver a pasar?- Dijo Ace con una media sonrisa seductora, tratando de alivianar la tensión, aunque más bien empeorándola.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Qué estás queriendo insinuar?! -Gritó ella poniéndose de pie -¡Ya me saqué las ganas contigo, me marcho de aquí ya mismo! -Acto seguido le arrojó en la cara lo poco que le quedaba de la infusión que se había preparado, en un arrebato de histeria.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Está caliente!- Gritó él, incrédulo ante semejante demostración de inmadurez

-¡Mentiroso, si tú no puedes quemarte!

Ya se encontraban forcejeando nuevamente, pero esta vez Effy dio un mal paso y tras un pequeño intento por mantener el equilibro terminó cayendo de espaldas al lago.

En acto de reflejo el muchacho se apresuró y metió los brazos y parte de su torso al agua para alcanzarla, pero rápidamente se debilitó y perdió toda la fuerza. Cuando pudo reaccionar se tiró para atrás y buscó la cuerda que estaba tirada en el piso, esa misma con la que la había atado la noche anterior. Agarrando ambos extremos la sumergió en el agua y cuando dio con el cuerpo de la chica que se hundía, tiró de ella y logró levantarla y arrastrarla a la orilla.

Effy tardó un unos instantes en recuperar la movilidad y reaccionar. –Lo siento… -dijo con algo de vergüenza luego de toser un poco de agua.

-No hay problema…

Ella se incorporó y se quedó sentada hecha un ovillo en la hierba, mientras tanto Ace se dio media vuelta y saltó dentro de la lancha, sacó una toalla de su bolsa y después se la echó sobre la cabeza.

-Gracias… -dijo apenada

Luego se frotó el cabello con la toalla, se quitó la camisa, a continuación se puso de pie y se quitó el short y se quedó sentada en silencio, con la toalla cubriéndole el pelo, mientras sus pensamientos gritaban y se agitaban confusos dentro de su cabeza.

 _ **Hasta acá el capitulo de hoy, que opinan de la historia hasta ahora? Si les gustó sigo actualizando.. Nos leemos prontoo!**_


	4. Capítulo 3 - Pronta Despedida

Atrápalo, le gritó el chico, mientras le arrojaba un bollo al vapor que la chica agarró en el aire y enseguida pasó a devorarse. Llevaba muchas horas sin comer.

-Gracias, la verdad es que estaba muerta de hambre -Dijo cuando terminó de zamparse el bocadillo -¿tienes más? - preguntó avergonzada.

-Si -él sonrió. -Ayer pasé por un puesto donde los vendían y no pude resistirme a comprar unos cuantos para comerme luego -explicó con la boca llena mientras también comía.

Effy se puso de pie, dejando caer la toalla, y así en ropa interior como se encontraba, fue a sentarse a su lado para compartir la comida mientras sus ropas se secaban al sol.

Después de un rato se notaba que se estaban llevando mejor, hasta habían logrado entablar una charla y parecían los dos muy animados. A Effy le costaba soltarse y hablar con normalidad pero se comenzó a dar cuenta de que, a pesar de no haberlo conocido de la mejor manera, el chico era bastante agradable y educado, para ser un pirata. Y era consciente de que a pesar de la situación, ella se había mostrado inmadura y arrogante.

-Verás nunca me agradaron los piratas, todos los que he conocido siempre resultaron ser unos terribles malnacidos. -Le comentó ella indignada.

Con que mal nacidos. -No creo que hayas conocido a muchos entonces. -Acotó Ace entre carcajadas, aunque en realidad el término usado le resultó bastante severo, y lo dejó pensando en sus propios orígenes...

-La verdad es que a bastantes. -Además, fue antes de que mi tío se volviera contra mi familia, cuando habían empezado a rondar piratas las cercanías de nuestra isla y creo que eso fue el comienzo de todo lo que llegó después, el hecho de que se haya influenciado por ellos...

-Eso no quiere decir que él no tenía de la intención de traicionarlos, cada hombre es responsable por sus actos, no se pueden excusar en otro las decisiones propias…

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, solo que nunca me han gustado los piratas, siempre tienen malas intenciones, no se puede andar por el mundo haciendo lo que a uno simplemente le plazca. -Concluyó ella.

-No todo el mundo es igual, si conocieras a Shirohige y a toda nuestra gente lo sabrías, somos una familia y simplemente buscamos vivir con libertad, no nos atamos a leyes estúpidas y contradictorias creadas por los gobiernos

-Cuando acabe con Kurohige seré libre -contestó ella, se puso en pie, recogió sus ropas y después se vistió en silencio. -Tal vez nos crucemos de nuevo, Ace puño de fuego, solo te diré que tengas cuidado porque por mi familia corre sangre poderosa y ese maldito es mío. -Habiendo dicho esto se dio vuelta, hizo un gesto de despedida y comenzó a alejarse.

Su cabeza era un lío, debía apresurarse e ir a tratar de recuperar sus pertenencias, o terminaría durmiendo al aire libre y no de la misma forma que la noche anterior.

¿Qué haría Ace?, eran cuatro días de espera para cargar el Log Pose y viajar a la siguiente isla, lo más seguro era que se lo vuelva a cruzar puesto que era una ciudad pequeña, aunque no sabía si el chico habría llegado a la isla antes que ella, quizás ya se marchara y no lo vería nunca más. Quizás debería haberle ofrecido una alianza. Pero no le gustaba pedir la ayuda de nadie, siempre había preferido el juego individual, no sabía cómo trabajar con otra persona. Y peor aún, con su orgullo no podía imaginarse la posibilidad de ofrecerle una sociedad y que él la rechazara. Sumado a que existía la posibilidad de que él la traicione, después de todo era un pirata, y Effy no confiaba en ningún pirata.

Después de caminar durante un rato, llegó a la ciudad y buscó la posada en donde habían quedado todas sus cosas antes de meterse en apuros.

Se paró frente a la ventana que daba a la habitación por la cual había pagado, era un segundo piso, por lo que debería subir al techo para colarse, y lo más seguro era que sus cosas ya no estuvieran ahí, así que decidió esperar tranquila a que el movimiento de gente en la calle cesara un poco. Si no conseguía recuperar nada, tendría que robar, y no le apetecía mucho la idea, aunque no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

 ** _Hola! Acá les dejo un nuevo cap, lo se es mas cortito incluso que el anterior, pero esta semana actualizaré varios capítulos_** **** ** _uno tras otro... espero sus reviews que sino no me entero si vale la pena seguir compartiendo mi historia! xD_**


	5. Capítulo 4 - Pasteles de Cereza

Cuando no hubo gente pasando por la calle de la posada Effy dio un salto hacia el tejado y se aproximó a la ventana de la habitación que se encontraba abierta. Se agachó y observó el interior con detenimiento, al parecer no había nadie dentro así que se metió por la ventana. _Ni rastro de mis cosas por ninguna parte_ Lamentó volviendo la vista de un lado para otro.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente, asomándose de a poco, el pasillo estaba despejado así que salió y se aproximó a las escaleras, había gente en las mesas entonces optó por bajar con normalidad y darse la vuelta hacía otro pasillo desde el que se podía ver la cocina y una puerta abierta de una especie cuarto de limpieza. Entró a mirar primero en ese lugar y, en efecto, allí estaba su mochila. Rápidamente la tomó y cuando se dio la vuelta tenía detrás a una mujer gorda sosteniendo en alto una escoba a punto de acertarle un golpe.

Effy maldijo para sus adentros y ágilmente se agachó esquivando el palo y con un giro rápido dio una patada barredora a la enorme mujer, mientras sus esporas de sueño se ocuparon de hacerla dormir desplomándose con un estruendo junto al marco de la puerta. Luego la agarró de los brazos y la arrastró con fuerza dentro de la habitación.

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor -Dijo victoriosa por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Volvió rápido a la sala principal donde no había muchos indicios del percance de la noche anterior, salvo por las columnas y algunas vigas de madera quemadas en el techo.

Sin llamar la atención salió por la puerta de la posada como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado y por suerte nadie pareció reconocerle.

El sol de la media tarde todavía quemaba la piel, había gente disfrutando del hermoso día por todas partes, tal vez Ace seguía en la isla, o tal vez lo del calor era solo cosa suya _Podría ser una mera casualidad... como si acaso me importara, que estupidez…_

Effy caminaba por la calle, con una enorme sonrisa triunfante, no habían salido tan mal las cosas. Ahora era momento de comenzar a buscar información sobre Teach. ¿Dónde debería empezar?

Podía parecer una estupidez pero según tenía entendido, su tío era amante de las tartaletas de cereza, así que siempre era un buen comienzo intentar buscando un lugar donde las vendieran. Pensando eso también le había hecho entrar hambre de nuevo, así que más tarde iría a comer y se dispondría a buscar otra posada para pasar la noche.

-Disculpe ¿tiene pastelillos de cereza?

-Chica, te diré que lo más dulce que vas a encontrar aquí es un buen trago de este ron -Contestó el dueño del bar, un hombre barbudo que aparentaba unos sesenta años, agitando en alto una botella -Yo invito -Agregó luego.

-Entonces creo que no podré rechazar -Dijo la chica sonriendo seductora. Muchas veces solía valerse de su belleza para este tipo de situaciones, siempre y cuando no llegaran muy lejos, claro estaba. El hombre le extendió un jarro lleno y Effy lo aceptó de buena gana mandándose un largo trago y luego golpeando el recipiente sobre la barra.

-¿Y que trae a una muchacha tan bella por esta ciudad?, ¿si se puede saber? Preguntó el viejo mientras repasaba con un trapo la barra de madera.

-Estoy buscando a un hombre. -Explicó sacando un cartel de "Buscado" con la foto de Kurohige de su bolsa. -Es éste.

-Marshall D. Teach… -Leyó el tabernero mientras escudriñaba el cartel por un momento. -Pues menuda recompensa, si quieres un consejo; déjalo, puedes ir a por tipos que valgan menos e igualmente sacar una buena pasta, en esta ciudad los hay a montones, parece demasiado peligroso muchacha.

-Tendré en cuenta el consejo. -Contestó ella con tranquilidad y extendió el jarro para que se lo vuelva a llenar.

Después de un rato de charlas con mentiras improvisadas y algún que otro trago más, Effy mencionó -Bueno ya se me está haciendo un poco tarde y todavía quiero ir a por uno de esos pasteles de cereza que tanto me apetecen.

-¿Pasteles de cereza? –Preguntó un sujeto que se había sentado en la barra hacía unos momentos. –En el Wild Cherry conseguirás los mejores, todo el mundo lo sabe, no hay amante de los dulces que no pruebe los pasteles de cereza de Mock Town que hacen en famoso Pub Wild Cherry -Explicaba insistente, mientras el dueño del bar miraba para otro lado con aires de desentendido.

 _No me lo dijo para que me quede más tiempo en su bar atrayendo clientes, que viejo mujeriego._ Pensó Effy renegando para sus adentros.

-Muchas gracias por el dato, entonces buscaré ese Pub -dijo ella alegremente y se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando salió al exterior, notó que el alcohol estaba haciendo lo suyo, quizás había abusado un poco, pero le gustaba bastante la bebida como para rechazar una invitación.

 _Que molestia, ¿por qué tengo q ir detrás de una mujer?_ Pensaba Ace irritado mientras caminaba por una calle llena de gente, con carteles de "Se busca" en todas las paredes y miraba en una y otra dirección constantemente. Pero por más que pensaba una cosa, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario y después de hacer algunas averiguaciones infructuosas sobre Teach, se limitó simplemente buscar a aquella mujer escandalosa que le había hecho perder la cordura la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto Effy había conseguido dar con el Pub y allí estaba sentada comiendo pastelillos de cereza, que debía admitir hacían honor al nombre del lugar, y bebiendo aún más de la cuenta, haciendo preguntas sobre un tal Marshall D. Teach a todos los que estaban presentes. Por desgracia nadie parecía haberle visto, ni recordar nada, aunque tal vez se encontraban bastante más interesados en una mujer ebria que en pensar en un pirata gordo y sucio con una recompensa inalcanzable.

Cuando se dispuso a marcharse del Wild Cherry buscó en su mochila su bolsita de berries, dio varios manoteos pero no daba con ésta, su corazón dio un vuelco, abrió su bolsa de par en par, pero el dinero no estaba. Había sido descuidada al no revisar sus pertenencias después de recuperarlas y quien sea que había encontrado su bolsa en la taberna, se había hecho con todo su dinero, y casualmente no se trataba de poco.


End file.
